C I Spy
by Crazybabe Mihoshi
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a top CIA agent who gets teamed up with top FBI agent, Li Syaoran on the chase for the same guy. S+S T+E
1. Default Chapter

C I Spy

By Crazybabe Mihoshi

Manta, Ecuador3:15 a.m.

" Okay guys. This is it. Tomoyo." 

"Yeah Sakura?" 

" I want you to take your squad and go around back. I've already got Chiharu's squad on the left and Yamazaki's squad on the right side of this place."

"Okay Sakura. I'm on it." Tomoyo replied into the walkie-talkie then turned to her squad. "Let's go guys".

"Tomoyo? Are you in position?" Sakura asked.

"10-4 Sakura" came the static filled answer.

"Okay Tomoyo. My squad makes the first move in five minuets. Over and out." Sakura was on one of the biggest drug busts in her career. She'd been chasing the leader of these drug companies for about a year now. "Chiharu? Yamazaki? Are you in position?"

"10-4 Kinomoto."

"10-4 Sakura."

" We make our move in five minuets. Over and out." Sakura was now a top agent in the CIA and also the top spy. She had recently started to command the missions on her own. "God. This place in hotter then hell." Sakura said while tying her long light brown hair up into a bun away from her black tank top she had on to match the black pants as her uniform. Underneath the black tank top was her bullet proof vest. She hated the vests but she knew she had to wear them. Five minuets passed. "Lets move!" Sakura led her squad through the brush they were hiding in and up to the steps onto the porch. She slid to the side of the door, got her gun ready, nodded her head and kicked the door in. " Federal agents. Your under arrest." Some ran for the windows and back doors only to find that they were total surrounded. In a desperate attempted, one guy grabbed Sakura and held a loaded gun to her head. 

"If you guys take one step closer, I'll shoot her." The guy yelled threatening at the other agents who were shocked to see this going on to the leader.

"Back off guys. It's okay." Sakura lied to her squad. Sakura was scared out of her mind. The squad backed down. The guy holding Sakura slowly moved the gun from her head down to her stomach and underneath her bullet proof vest. He slowly pulled the tiger. Kaho shot the one who had hit her boss. Tomoyo ran in after hearing the two shots fired. Kaho ran to check to see if the guy she had shot was still breathing. 

"He's still breathing." She told Tomoyo.

"Arrest him. Send him to the hospital and get an emergency vehicle out here now" Tomoyo yelled at Kaho.

"Yes Tomoyo." Kaho had never seen Tomoyo this upset before. 

"Sakura, you'd better live through this." Sakura could hear Tomoyo's voice cutting through the blackness of her mind. She cracked open her eyes. "Don't worry Tomoyo. I'll make it." and with that Sakura passed out cold in Tomoyo's arms as tears went down Tomoyo's cheeks. 

When Sakura woke, she was in a US hospital. Twelve hours ago, a plane had flown everyone home in order to get the hurt proper medical treatment. "What the hell..." Sakura had no clue what was going on and only a very small memory of what had happened the night before. Tomoyo stirred in her sleep in the chair were she had fallen asleep when Sakura had gotten out of the procedure of getting the bullet out of her stomach. 

"Oh my god! You're up!" Tomoyo said jumping out of the chair around the room. "We were so worried about you. You lost so much...so much...blood." The tears were rolling down Tomoyo's face. 

"I told you I'd make it." Sakura told Tomoyo trying to sit up. " Hey. Did that guy that shot me live?"

"Yeah. Kaho shot him the leg before he could get away. Why?" Tomoyo knew Sakura had something up her sleeve.

"I want you to pull up his file. I'm gonna see about getting discharged."


	2. 2

Hi... sorry about not updating in awhile but exams can really get the better of you... so here's chapter two and I hope you like it as much as the first one.... Enjoy.

C I Spy

By Crazybabe Mihoshi

C I A Headquarters, Washington DC, 14 hours later

"Sakura, are you sure you should be up? You just got discharged." Tomoyo was worried about Sakura. She was acting like she hadn't even gotten shot.

"I'll be okay. This is only a little cut. I've had worse and _you _know it." Tomoyo knew Sakura was right about her having worse before. They were now entering Sakura's office. Sakura unbuttoned her black suit jacket and hung it up. She was wearing a gray button down blouse with the top three buttons left unbuttoned and a black skirt that came just about two inches above her knees with four inch black high heels. Tomoyo was identical to Sakura except for the fact her suit was dark navy blue. "Did you pull up his file like I asked Tomoyo?"

"Yes I did Sakura. It's weird. He's a US citizen and he doesn't even have a parking ticket. His name is Treize Broden. Age 28. He was the manager of the plant we got last night." 

" Well then. Let's welcome him back to America. Get him ready for questioning." Sakura wanted answers and she was determined to get them.

***

Sakura sat in a room with a fake mirror and looking through the mirror was Tomoyo. Two officers accompanied Treize Broden into the room. The room contained only a table with two chairs, one on either side of the table. Treize Broden was wearing a white t-shirt underneath the prison uniform. A door down at the end of the hall opened and closed. Tomoyo could hear voices and shoes scrapping the floor.

"Mr. Li. Mr. Hiragizawa. This is our questioning wing and..." Tomoyo's boss stopped and stared. 

'Shit' Tomoyo thought.

"Tomoyo! What the hell are you doing here?'

"Um..." Tomoyo was looking for a good way to get out of this.

"Do you know where Kinomoto is?" But before Tomoyo could answer Sakura opened her mouth.

" Hi Mr. Broden." Syaoran and Eriol turned and looked through the glass.

"Hiya hot stuff. What do ya say about a slumber party?" Treize was the one who started the questioning now.

"Shut up and put your dumb ass down on the chair." Sakura was pissed. She wasn't a playboy bunny. Meanwhile, Syaoran couldn't believe what he saw. She was beautiful. Emerald eyes, light brown hair reaching down to her waist. She was thin but it was a pretty thin, and a very slight build. Syaoran couldn't believe how she was handling this guy's remarks to her. At the same time Eriol was looking at Tomoyo. Her black silky hair reached down to her waist and began to curl. Her eyes were dark, her skin was light. She too, was thin like Sakura. She was leaning in the corner up against the wall, the file was in her hands up against her upper body, and she was watching Sakura.

"Daidoji. What the hell is Sakura doing? Didn't she just get discharged?" Tomoyo hated when her boss called her 'Daidoji'. It normally meant she was in trouble or about to get yelled at.

"Yes sir. She did just get discharged two hours ago but she wanted to question him." Tomoyo explained why Sakura was at work. There was a pause. Tomoyo sat there waiting for the blow but it never came. Sakura had saved her. They were all watching her question Treize.

"Now Treize. I want you to tell me who your boss is."

" Why should I tell you? I think you already have an idea." This guy was getting on Sakura's nerves. 

"Tomoyo. I would like you and Sakura to be at the meeting at one p.m. This is something you aren't allowed to miss. This meeting is to give you your new assignments."

"Yes sir. I'll tell Sakura."

***

About a half an hour later Sakura walked out of the questioning room a _little_ pissed off. She'd gotten nothing out of Broden. Now she and Tomoyo were on their way to the meeting.

" Li Syaoran. Eriol Hiragizawa. I would like for you to meet Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidoji. Kinomoto is our top spy here at the CIA."

"Nice to meet you Agent Li and Agent Hiragizawa." Tomoyo said smiling at Eriol.

"Agent Li. Agent Hiragizawa." Sakura said choosing to keep thing professional.

" It's an honor to meet you Agent Kinomoto. Agent Daidoji." Eriol said smiling right back at Tomoyo. Syaoran just nodded his head and said nothing.

"All right, you four better get use to each other. I've already got Agents Li and Hiragizawa set up in an office here. This is normally something we don't do but the FBI and CIA are working together to catch Victor Gaintz. Sakura. How long have you been chasing Gaintz?"

"About a year now sir." Sakura replied with a sad look on her face.

" And you Syaoran. How long have you been chasing Gaintz?"

Syaoran was reluctant to answer this question. "Also about a year now."

" In two days you are going to fly to Manado, Indonesia. Our resources contacted us early this morning informing us that Gaintz has set up a huge drug company down there so your going to see if this information is true. Good luck."

* * *

That's it! I know that there is a lot of OOCness and I should have warned you, sorry I didn't. I know that I'm making up names and I'm sorry if that's bothering up. Hope you liked it.


	3. chapter 3

*walks onto the page and waves at the readers.*

"I have risen from the death!" *insert an evil laugh*

"Sorry this took so long... life hasn't been to cool for me lately. Once again... people... I am sssssoooo sorry!" *claps* "on with our story!"

***

Chapter 3

*** 

"oh wait... a really big thanks to all who reviewed.... I felt so special"

***

Chapter 3

Manado, Indonesia

Sakura burst out of the little plane, "I can breath... and look! There's the ground!" Sakura's little unknown fear was planes. The others just walked by her as if they didn't know who she was. The four picked up the car and headed for the hotel.

There room contained a kitchen/family room and two bed rooms. In one room Sakura and Syaoran were setting up the equipment that would watch the lobby while Tomoyo and Eriol went shopping for clues to find out something, anything on Gaintz's position. 

The quietness between Sakura and Syaoran was driving Syaoran over the edge. 'What can we talk about?' Syaoran thought. An idea came to him, one that they could both talk about, Gaintz. "Sakura, how do you know about Gaintz?" Sakura looked up from connecting a video cable. "Gaintz..." 

***Flashback***

"Yukito," Sakura screamed as bullets ripped through the air. "Sakura," Yukito ran to Sakura's side, "Oh god! Your brother's going to kill me for this.... Sakura.... ya just gotta be ok.... ya gotta." Yukito saw a movement in the shadows. It was Gaintz. "Gaintz! Put the gun down or I'll shoot," Yukito said. Giantz slowly put the gun down on the ground. Yukito turned to get his handcuffs. Suddenly bullets ripped through the air and a bloody Yukito was on the ground.

*** End of Flashback***  
"I watched him die that night." Sakura said. "If I hadn't gotten shot, Yukito would have had back up and he might still be alive today." Syaoran was mentally killing himself. "Kinomoto.....I..." Syaoran didn't know what to say. Sakura turned and looked at him, knowing he never meant to find out that way. "Please, just call me Sakura."

Meanwhile, Eriol and Tomoyo were hitting off really well and were planning on having their first date that night. Tomoyo stopped walking in the square. She'd heard something about Victor Gaintz. "Yeah. Gaintz plans to make a stop by the plant in tow or three nights," a heavily slurred man said. It was clear that this man had had just a little too much to drink. Eriol had also heard the man. He took Tomoyo's hand and started to walk fast back to the hotel. 

When they got back they found all the equitment set up and Sakura and Syaoran were sitting at the kitchen table playing bullshit with the bell boy. 

When they were in the entrance of the kitchen Tomoyo stopped and so did Eriol. They could hear Sakura yelling "Bullshit. I win! I win! Ha ha ha!" She was clearly rubbing it into Syaoran that she had won, not him. They spied around the doorway watching them. After about twenty minuets, Syaoran yelled "Bullshit! I win! I win!" clearly rubbing it into Sakura as she had him. The Bell Boy was so scared. The Bell Boy got up and crept into the hall. When he saw Tomoyo and Eriol, he started screaming "Bullshit! I win! I win!" as he was running out of the door. 

The slamming of the door brought the two fighting agents back into reality. Tomoyo and Eriol walked into the room, finding Sakura, laying on the floor, laughing her ass off, and Syaoran standing on top of the chair, with one foot on the table and one on the chair, in the 'I'm in the king-of-the-world' position. As soon as Sakura and Syaoran saw Tomoyo and Eriol they got up and started to act like adults. "Um. Yeah. Well when Eriol and I were out, we heard someone say that Victor Gaintz was going to the plant in tow or three nights," Tomoyo said, She was now slightly scared of her boss. "Okay. Call up headquarters. We're gonna need Chiharu and Yamazaki for this one," Sakura said while fixing the strap of her tank top. "Okay. Eriol and I are going out tonight to have dinner together... alone." Tomoyo informed her boss. "That's so cute! Go on and have a good time. I'm sure Li and I can keep ourselves busy." Sakura said. "I told you! Call me Syaoran." They started back to their fight while Tomoyo and Eriol rolled their eyes. This was going to be a hell of a long job.

***

hi people! i'm sorry its been such a long time since i updated! thanks for all your support just the same though! it really meant alot to me. also, it may be some time before i get the next chapter out do to the fact, its track season and then cheer season is starting up soon for me again.... not to mention that i've got my bf to worry about.... the lil.... never mind.... different story there! 

thanks again!

crazy!


	4. chapter 4

Crazybabe Mihoshi: well to all those who are actually still reading this..... sorry, sorry, sorry! I know I haven't written in awhile and don't worry because I have a story about why! Well my family woke up one day and my mom decided to make us all move to some stupid little condo from my nice big house. So, we put the house up for sale and we waited and waited and waited. Then one day when my mother picked me up from spring break track practice she said, "there's no way to break this to you softly but the house sold." nice why of breaking it softly to me.... she could have bought me ice cream first.... that would have been nice. So we packed and moved and killed my four day weekend. Then, of course the evil finals of the nazi nuns came upon me like the evil things they are.... only good news out of that is that I passed geometry! I just about failed that class... then my first week of summer vacation I was going insane do to the fact that I was spent 50.5 hours of babysitting the spawn of Satan! Yes, you read that correctly.... THE SPAWN OF SATAN HIMSELF! Even I wasn't that bad as a kid. Then I had my 16th b-day and found out my great aunt had died.... nice b-day present if you ask me! Well.... the next week of my summer vacation was spent trying to become sane again.... but that can't happen... I'm nuts all there is to it. I just wanted to thank all the people reading and still reading and the people that reviewed...... and someone said I didn't have the right city in Indonesia..... well oops. I just pulled a world map out and pointed at it with my eyes closed and that's what the map said.... just thought I'd get that all cleared up and I made the mistake of deleting it from my email so its still going to be wrong. Well your all sick of me now.... I can so see that so.... enjoy my update and to make up for not updating in awhile I might be updating another couple of chapters in a couple of days.... that's if my mom can leave me alone for about five minuets. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Manado, Indonesia. 8:00 pm

Tomoyo stood looking in the mirror. She was wearing a strapless long midnight blue dress. Her hair was done up with a few strains of curl framing her face. Sakura came into the room. "Oh my god, Tomoyo! You look so cute!" Sakura squealed with delight. A light blush crossed Tomoyo's face. "Thanks" Tomoyo replied, walking out of the room to meet Eriol in a suit. Tomoyo blushed a little harder. 

Eriol had just walked out of his room only to come face to face with his date blushing hard when he looked at her. "You look great." Eriol said to Tomoyo. "Thank you," Tomoyo replied, "You look nice as well." As the two started to head for the door, a loud crash was heard. Tomoyo and Eriol turned to see Sakura and Syaoran in a heap on the floor. 

Only moments before, Sakura had ran out the door to see her best friend and partner leave for her date. It had become tradition to spy on each other as the years of knowing each other progressed. Syaoran had obliviously had the same idea as Sakura and had ran out of his and Eriol's room. The two had meet somewhere around Syaoran's door and fell onto the floor with a loud crash of Sakura hitting the table in the hall and hitting the floor. As Tomoyo and Eriol turned to look at the noise Sakura started blushing madly while Syaoran glared at Sakura making it look like it was her fault as if he was just walking out of the room to say good bye. 

About 15 minuets after Tomoyo and Eriol had departed, Sakura let out a scream. "What?!" Syaoran said, sliding into the room and falling. Sakura let out a little giggle, "I just wish I could spy on Tomoyo. She really messed up the last date I had." Sakura said remembering how she had been so surprised to see Tomoyo spying on her that she slipped and fell onto the dessert cart, and having a slice of pie land right onto her dates head. "Well, what if we see what's on the radio?" Syaoran suggested. Sakura turned on the radio and began tuning it. "All I can get on this radio sounds like Spanish polkas!" This remark made Syaoran burst into laughter. Sakura started to laugh as well. Syaoran stopped laughing and began to stare at her. He was falling for her, but 'No' he thought, he couldn't be, or could he. Her light blush crossing her face and the wisps of hair falling across her eyes and her smile. That's what he loved about her was her smile. It was always so heart warming, in fact, it could make the meanest person in the world melt. 'Snap out of it Syaoran!' he told himself. "Do you have a CD player?" Syaoran asked Sakura. "Yeah, actually I do but Tomoyo hid my CDs from me to keep me from keeping her up late at night." Sakura replied to Syaoran. Now Sakura was seriously mad at Tomoyo. Sakura wanted her CDs. "Well" Syaoran didn't exactly want to suggest this. Syaoran at heart loved punk and metal and he knew a girl would hate this. Sakura looked at Syaoran eagerly, wanting to hear the suggestion. "Well," Syaoran started off once more, "I listen to a lot of punk and metal music. The only CDs I have on me are burned and all the punk and metal music is on them. So, if you don't mind, we could listen to that. Wait," Syaoran stopped himself, "I'm sorry. What was I thinking. No girl I know would listen to this stuff. I just don't-" "Shut up Syaoran." Sakura interrupted Syaoran. "I'm not just any normal girl. I don't mind punk. I love punk!" Syaoran's mouth dropped open. A girl like Sakura liking punk, it just didn't register. "Wow! I have never meet a girl like you before." Syaoran said but seeing Sakura's sad face, he quickly replied "But I think that's cool Sakura!" Upon hearing this Sakura's face began back to normal. Sakura was amazed that Syaoran didn't find her odd. 

Syaoran went to his room and brought back about five differently burned CDs. Sakura and Syaoran took a look and found a good burned CD to put into the CD player. While listening to Metallica "Sandman" a nagging question crossed Syaoran's mind. He slowly started to remember what Sakura's boss had said to Tomoyo upon the first day of their meeting. "So," Syaoran said, getting Sakura's attention. "Yeah? I know you want something" Sakura said. "How did you get shot?" Syaoran more or less blurted out. Sakura was a little taken a back. "How the hell did you know that I even got shot?" Sakura yelled at Syaoran finally finding her words. "Your boss was yelling at Tomoyo the we came in about you getting shot." Syaoran explained, hoping Sakura wouldn't kill her. "I was on a drug bust in Ecuador. I was shot by one of Gaintz's guys. Some guy just grabbed me and I can't remember much about it. All I really know is that I was shot in the stomach." Sakura replied. Syaoran just stood there with a dumbstruck look across his face. He was just a little confused. "All I know is that Broden guy that shot me." Broden, that name was familiar. Broden was the one Sakura had been questioning the day of Eriol and Syaoran's arrival to the CIA. There was an odd silence that broke the room. "I'm in the mode for milkshakes. Do you want one?" Sakura said. "Sure." Syaoran replied to Sakura. "Well then," Sakura said getting up to go to the kitchen, "What's your favorite?" Syaoran turned to look at her as Sakura moved right by the kitchen doorway. "Chocolate" Syaoran replied. 

Two hours later, Tomoyo and Eriol were still out. Syaoran was watching the cameras. Syaoran sat on the bed bored. He saw a man walk by the screens set up. "S-s-s-akura." Syaoran said sitting up straight. "Sakura, I think you better come and look at this!" "What the hell do you want?" Sakura replied angrily. She hated to be interrupted in the middle of her showers. She came out wearing a white tank top that formed her upper body and pants that said "I'm Grumpy" with Grumpy from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs on them. Around her neck she had a white smaller hotel towel. She was surprised to see Syaoran in his emerald green boxer pants with no shirt. He had a great build. Sakura couldn't help but stare. "What?! What did I do now?" Syaoran asked apparently being very confused. "Nothing" Sakura replied quickly snapping herself out of her drooling gaze and coming back down to reality. "I think I either went nuts or I'm completely sane. I think Victor Gaintz is or was in the hotel lobby. I swear I saw him Sakura." Syaoran said trying to talk himself into what he was saying. "Is or was!?" Sakura yelled at Syaoran. "How could you lose him?" Sakura couldn't believe this. "Um...." Syaoran said. "I went to call you out of the shower and he was gone." Suddenly Sakura's face went white. "What? What's the matter Sakura?" Something had hit Sakura. "Did he leave anything Syaoran!" Sakura was frantic and grabbing Syaoran's shoulders. Syaoran thought that Sakura was going to strangle him. "He left some luggage. Why?" 

Crazy: I know this wasn't the best.... or maybe to you people it was. Well.... I'm going to start typing the next chapter..... that will most likely take me all night cuz i'm a slow typer. adios mis amigos.


	5. chapter 5

Crazy: Ok..... I really hate to say this to people but..... I'm not gonna be updating for about a week or so. After I had posted chapter 4 my mom came down and told me I have to go to a funeral on Wednesday so on Wednesday I will be gone all day, or just about all day, and since this weekend is the 4 of July, so my dad is dragging me up north to my lakeside get away.... NOT! Well, I mean I am going but I kinda don't wanna. Then as soon as I get back from that, I have to go to my segment 2 class..... in other words.... people in Michigan be very aware! Now I don't mean to yell right now but people are complaining that all my characters are a little OOC..... well 

I WARNED YOU PEOPLE THAT THERE WAS GOING TO BE A LOT OF OOC-NESS! *inhales and exhales* Ok.... I'm feeling a little better about that but I'm just saying that I've told you people before hand so no more complaining. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Manado, Indonesia 10:30 pm

-Flashback to about a year ago-

"We interrupted this program for this special news report." The newscaster had interrupted Sakura's program. "We have just received special information that a man fitting this appearance," a picture of Gaintz flashing across the television screen, "Walked into a crowded hotel and walked back out leaving behind some luggage that self exploded about a half an hour later. About 500 people were killed in this so called 'accidental' bombing. We will know return you to your regularly scheduled program."

-end of flashback-

Sakura's face continued to pale, remembering that day. "Sakura?" Syaoran questioned, confused about the paling person in front of him. "Do.... um...," Sakura stumbled over her words of choice, "Do you remember what happened at that hotel about a year ago?" Suddenly the light bulb went off in Syaoran's head. He remember that day. "Sakura... do you think... um that?" Syaoran asked Sakura. "I think it could be the same thing." Sakura replied. Suddenly they both turned to look at each other. "We need to get everyone out!" They shouted at each other. Each dived for their cell phones. They stopped for a second and stared at each other. "Who calls the front desk?" They both asked at the same time. "You." They said together pointing at each other. "Wait a minuet. Syaoran call the front desk and get everyone out of here. We don't need to have deaths like the last time. I'll get on the phone with local emergency crews." Sakura said, realizing, if they kept saying the same thing, took control of the situation. 

While on their cell phones, Sakura realized that they were still standing in the hotel room while the people were being cleared out. Sakura grabbed Syaoran's arm and started pulling him out of the room and down the stairs. "Shit!" Sakura said while falling the down the stairs, "I could really use Chiharu and Yamazaki!" "Why?" Syaoran asked while getting his balance and grabbing Sakura before she fell all the way down the stairs. "They are really good with bombs. They work together because when combined they kick ass" Sakura said running out of the door and into a police officer. "Sorry sir" Sakura said while running around trying to find Tomoyo and Eriol. Soon Syaoran spotted Eriol with Tomoyo and two other people. He pointed the way towards them for Sakura. 

"Sakura. What's going on?" Tomoyo asked. "Gaintz" Sakura replied, slightly winded. By the time Sakura started looking around the police had sent in dogs and had found the bomb but were having trouble defusing it. "I wish Chiharu and Yamazaki were here." Sakura said after talking to the police officers. "You rang?" Chiharu said at hearing her name. "Hey! Where's Yamazaki?" Sakura asked. "Did you know that bombs were created by the people of a lost culture." Yamazaki popped out from behind Syaoran. Syaoran began to wonder if this guy was telling the truth. "He's lying," Chiharu told Syaoran, seeing his face wondering if Yamazaki was telling the truth. "Enough lying Yamazaki!" Sakura said while hitting him. "We really need you guys to defuse this bomb. The squads can't do it and you know your the best." Sakura said. 

In about 15 minuets, Chiharu came out of the building half way strangling Yamazaki. Chiharu walked back over to Sakura. "It's done." Chiharu said. "Chiharu this is Eriol" Tomoyo said from the group. "Eriol this is Yamazaki and Chiharu," Tomoyo informed Eriol. "This is Syaoran and Syaoran this is Chiharu and the one being strangled is Yamazaki." Sakura told Syaoran and Chiharu. "I got a message for you Sakura. We make our move tomorrow." Chiharu told Sakura.

The next day agents were showing up from everywhere getting ready to hopefully take Gaintz down. The hotel guests had been moved away from the wing Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo were at. It was 8:30 am and they only had about five days of information to get into their heads in only about 12 hours. 

Sakura stood in the front of the room where agents were seated with Tomoyo. She walked up to the dry erase board, drawing out the plan. "Okay. I'd like to welcome the FBI agents into this deal and say welcome back to the CIA agents here. My people already know the drill so, I expect you to help the others out. Get used to each other. You all maybe seeing a lot more of each other then just 10 hours a day." Sakura went on for about 2 hours, explaining the plan. Soon after Sakura's speech was over, the agents started to check and recheck the equipment and cleaning the guns. At about 5 o'clock, some agents were getting wired. At 6 o'clock they all assembled in Tomoyo's room all dress in black and ready to get Gaintz.


	6. Chapter 6

well my dear readers.... crazy has managed to get some free time away from her homework... go me! also... the computer got put in my room which means crazy can be sneaky! muhahahaha-hack...... i think i swallowed a tooth or something.... oops. 

YOU PEOPLE HAD BETTER LOVE ME FOR PUTTING THIS UP NOW! let me explain.... last night i had a friend spend the night then we went to a wings game today and i just finished my chem homework.... in other words.... i just wanna sleep! so yeah.... i'm done complaining now.... sorry about that. well on with the story! will sakura and syaoran ever.... um.... um..... will they ever find her teddy bear!? ok... i'll shut up now

C I Spy

Chapter 6

-Manado, Indonesia 2 days later (an dum dum dummmmmmmmmm!), Gaintz Plant 10:00 pm-

They had been watching for two days. They had just about given up hope. They were all cold and wet and hungry. Everyone was silent, knowing that Sakura would kill them if they talked. Suddenly headlights were coming around the corner of the bend in the road. The vehicle stopped at the gate. The officer on duty opened the gate after checking out the id. The vehicle continued forward. There was some rustling in the bushes behind Sakura. She turned, ready to beat up whatever it was, but in this case she found an agent. "Sakura-". "Not yet Yamazaki. Not till I say. Get back to your position." and with that Yamazaki turned around and crept silently as possible when in a bush that seems to have a death wish for you. 

Five minuets went by. Then ten went by. Tension was raising all around them. They knew that Sakura would take this chance to go in and see who was in that car. Fifteen. Twenty. They began to wonder why the signal hadn't been given yet. Sakura pressed the walkie-talkie button. "Syaoran, are you ready?" A reply followed soon after. "Yes." Syaoran knew this would be a long night. 'Sure' he thought, 'Getting one or two- hell maybe even three to four people in this place would be easier then having to get every team in at about the same time'. 

Syaoran signaled his team and they began the slow process of moving up and not getting caught. Every agent held their breath with every step they took. 

As each team moved nearer to the fence, they could see there were lights as if this place as a prison. Once every team was at the fence, one person was called up with wire clippers and they cut the wire. There we four big wholes in the fence. Sakura ordered four agents at each whole to stay and watch. The lights moved ahead. They all ran to a door, each team meeting each other. The light passed by again, causing everyone to huddle close up to the wall. "Eriol" Sakura called back to him. He knew what he was needed for. To hack threw the security system of the planet and shut it down. He knew he needed to get this hack done quick. In a matter of minuets, people were splitting off into separate groups of twos and threes, each going off in different directions. 

Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura meet up. "I'll go this way with Sakura" Syaoran said running off in a different direction from the others with Sakura not far behind in tow. 

Numerous reports were coming in from everyone over the walkie-talkies reporting arrests. The report Sakura was listening for finally came from Eriol and Tomoyo. "Dead end". Syaoran and Sakura turned down aother hallway coming across the same thing Eriol and Tomoyo had. A dead end, but there was something different about their dead end. There was an office sitting at the end of the hallway. Syaoran moved putting himself in front of Sakura. They stepped in, guns out and ready to be fired. Syaoran pointed his gun at a big leather brown chair. "United States Federal Agents. Your under arrest." Syaoran moved to the chair and turned it around. No one was sitting there. They knew that they had lost Gaintz again. Syaoran turned to head out of the door but Sakura didn't follow. She was looking at something on the chair. Gaintz had left a little note to toy with them...

"_Now you think you've found me but you _

never will because I can still see you. "

"What do you think he means by that?" Syaoran asked taking the paper from Sakura and reading it. Sakura just shrugged her shoulders at him. "Round up and arrest the people here. Maybe they can tell us something in exchange for there freedom and charges being dropped". Sakura couldn't believe this. She was so close to closing the case that had been bothering her for so long. She was so frustrated she did something she hadn't done in awhile. She cried. "Sakura, what's wrong? Please stop crying." Syaoran was worried. Sakura was the happy-go-lucky type. "What if this was my one chance to get him for Yukito and I failed him?" Sakura said threw sniffles. 

Syaoran realized something as he watched this girl cry in front of him. That his heart ached and he could do nothing. Syaoran took Sakura in his arms and just held her until she calmed down. 

Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol spent the whole night questioning everyone but got no answers. They all meet down in the hall where Sakura had thought this may all be done. "Anything?" she asked. They all shook there heads. "I'll call our bosses" Sakura told her friends. Yes, they were her friends. They had become close to each other since the case began. 

After about 15 minuets of Sakura listening to her boss yelling at her for wasting time, resources and blah, blah, blah Sakura got off the phone. "They told us to come back home until we get another lead on him."

***

so sorry it took me sssssssoooooooo long. well i should be updating tomorrow. bye. 


	7. Chapter 7

****

Crazybabe Mihoshi: Hello all and I'm back. I'd like to say how sorry I am for not having this up sooner. Since my dad's death, I've had to deal with 18 or 19 deaths at my school, with people I know or am close to. I'd also like to say thank you so much for being so cool and calm while I was getting this up. I'm now working on the sequel and another Card Captor Sakura story ^^, but, of course I'm being stupid and writing them in note books. 

- Thanks again 

Crazy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7

The four made sure every piece of equipment was packed, not wanting to hear grief for leaving something behind, along with every piece of luggage, was on the plane and everyone was there. 

About three hours ago Sakura and Tomoyo had told their CIA agents that they had lost their chance and they were being pulled out. Syaoran and Eriol had done the same. 

Now on the plane, Tomoyo was sitting by Eriol in back of Sakura and Syaoran. The flight captain came on the loud speaker, "Please fasten your seatbelts and turn off all cell phones, laptops. pagers and any other electric equipment that may disrupt our radios. Please make sure all baggage is secured in the compartments above." Everyone on the plane wasn't listening to the captain. Sleep was hitting everyone from being up so long. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol pulled out their pillows and blankets. Once the plane was in the air, the fasten seatbelt sign went off, signaling that it was safe to unfasten your seatbelts. Tomoyo and Eriol never saw that sign. They were already asleep in each others arms.

Syaoran was having trouble trying to stay up as well. He began to drift off, putting his head on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura didn't seem to mind. In fact, she just put her head on his and fell asleep. All four woke up to camera flashes, people thinking it would make good black mail on there tough heads, along with some thinking it was cute. 

The plane had landed. Sakura wondered how long they had been on the ground but got up. Eriol and Syaoran took down Sakura's and Tomoyo's black rolling suitcases, along with their own and walked out to the terminal with each other. "So, we'll hear from you guys if anything comes up", Eriol said as they were walking to the airport. Suddenly, it them that they didn't have each others cell phone numbers. Sakura and Tomoyo began rummaging threw their purses for paper. 

Coming out of the terminal, Tomoyo suddenly stopped. Tomoyo had just spotted Sakura's older brother. "Um. Sakura." Tomoyo said grabbing the three's attention. "Your brother's here."

Sakura's eyes went wide. "Oh shit," she said, knowing if her brother saw what she was wearing that he would kill her. Sakura was wearing a tight sundress that was about two inches above her knees. The sundress was a light baby pink and strapless with trim around the top and bottom. Tomoyo had made it for her. For some odd reason, Tomoyo only made clothes for Sakura. Nothing for herself, just Sakura. Sakura knew she could go into fashion and have no problem in the business. "I need to go and change!" Sakura said, frantically look for a bathroom. 

Sakura's effort for looking for the bathroom was pointless. Her brother had spotted her. Tomoyo cringed when she saw Sakura's very protective older brother coming towards them. She looked toward Sakura, seeing her friend put on an innocent smile, like a child. "Toya!", Sakura said, dropping her bag and jumping up, putting her arms around Toya's neck as if she was a mere child. 

Toya hugged his little sister for a moment. Then, he slowly put her down, wearing a soft smile which wouldn't last long. Toya exploded. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" he screamed, but then realizing that he was in a public place quieted his voice, still scolding her. "Are you trying to say 'Hi. I'm Sakura. I'm also a slut. Sleep with me!' I can't believe you!" Sakura had started to pout while her brother yelled at her. Tomoyo, the creator of Sakura's dress, knew not to take Toya seriously. He had always been very protective of her and, of course, how she dressed. Tomoyo knew Sakura liked the dress, which was enough for her. 

Sakura, still pouting and sick of hearing her brother insult her clothing, especially in front of it's creator spoke. "Wasn't dad supposed to pick me up?", she said, crossing her arms, making her look even more like a pouting child. "Yes, but he just got back from Egypt last night," Toya's anger was starting to leave him. "Let's go home monster," Toya said. "Bye guys," Sakura said, turning to wave at her friends, then back to her brother giving him a 'you are so going to die' death glare. 

" I AM NOT A MONSTER!" Sakura yelled once out in the parking lot. She had been resisting until she was out of the building and in the parking lot. She was always trying to show her brother she had more restraint then he had. 

Toya took Sakura's bag and put it in the trunk of his car. The two got into the car and Toya started to drive to Georgetown to visit their dad. Sakura was also going to spend the night. She had left her car at her dad's house and was in no mood to drive home, as she always was after long flights. 

Toya pulled up into the driveway of their childhood home. After getting her bag out of the trunk, she went up the walk. When she was near the front door, her dad opened it and greeted them. "Hi honey. Did you get him yet?" He asked, giving Sakura a hug, knowing how important it was to her to get this guy. "No," Sakura replied. 

She took her bag up to her old room and laid down on the soft pink bed. Sakura fell back to sleep in no time as she was thinking about her old memories of this room and this house. 

Her sleep was interrupted by a familiar sound. Cracking her eyes open, she looked at the clock which read 8:30 am. Sakura realized the sound. It was her cell phone. She mumbled something about needing to change the ring tone since the Mexican hat dance was not a fun sound to wake up to. She reached over and got her phone, hitting the talk button. She was going to hurt whoever was on the other end for waking her up so early, but the voice on the other end made her change her mind.

"Sakura," the voice said. "Mhm," she said tiredly. "It's Syaoran. We got another led. We're leaving at 1:00 pm for Lima, Peru." Hearing this made Sakura finish waking up and sit up quickly. Sakura hit the ground, forgetting she was on the edge of the bed. "Did you want me to come and pick you up?" Syaoran asked, hearing the thud on the other end. "Yeah, if its not out of your way, that be great. If its out of your way, I'll a taxi." Sakura said, perking up, her heart going faster. She shook her head, trying to calm herself. 'I can't have a crush on the guy. I don't really know him,' Sakura told herself. She heard Syaoran on the other end tell her that it wasn't out of his way to come and get her. "What time would you be by then?" Sakura asked, realizing she would need to wash her clothes in her suitcase, iron- wait, scratch that, who cares if there ironed, and repack them, and would still need to take a shower. "We need to be there at 12, so how does 10:30 sound? That will give you about two hours to get ready," Syaoran said. He had a clue what was going threw Sakura's mind since he had four older sisters. "Okay. I'll give you directions to my house," Sakura replied. 

About ten minutes later, Sakura was off the phone and running around like a mad man. She ran down the stairs and to the family room where she found her dad and brother. "Sakura. What's wrong?" Her father asked seeing Sakura slide through the kitchen to the laundry room with her socks. Sakura ran back out to answer her father's question. "Dad, I have to go to Lima." Her father nodded as Sakura continued. "In two hours someone is coming to pick me up." Sakura's father got up from his chair. "Go take a shower Sakura and I'll do your laundry," he told his daughter. Sakura gave him a quick hug before running back up the stairs yelling what sounded like 'I owe you'. Suddenly there was a loud thud and Sakura was back at the bottom of the stairs again. "Ouch. That hurt," Sakura said getting up and rubbing her tailbone. Toya couldn't stop laughing at his little sister. "Shut up Toya! That really hurt," she said running back up the stairs again and coming back down holding a stuffed animal, chucking it in Toya's face. "Bull's eye," Sakura said running back up the stairs while Toya rubbed his nose. 

Sakura took a record shower of fifteen minutes. She put on a skin tight white halter top. She put a baby pink jacket over the halter top and zipped it up half way and slipped into a pair of flares. She ran out of the bathroom to her room to look at the clock. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh".

Sakura's scream could be heard outside as Syaoran pulled in the driveway. Sakura's father laughed as he folded and zipped up Sakura's suitcase. Syaoran walked up the driveway to the front door and rang the door bell. Toya went and opened the door. Toya hadn't seen this guy before. He had missed him at the air port yesterday, so, he shut the door in Syaoran's face. 

Syaoran stood there, dumbfounded. He reached in his jean pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. He rechecked the address Sakura had given him over the phone. This was the place. He rang the door bell again to see if there was some kind of mistake, but this time he heard a crash and another man opened the door. "Hi, I'm Syaoran. I'm here to pick Sakura up," He told the man at the door, thankful this one hadn't slammed the door in his face. Sakura's father opened the door and stepped aside to let Syaoran cross into the house. Syaoran glanced around the house and came across Sakura, who was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, while she put on innocent grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

well that's it for this chapter, but I'm starting to type out the next as you read this. 

-Later


	8. Chapter 8

Crazy: Okay, I'm sorry this wasn't up a lot sooner. I have a few good reasons. 1) someone decided it would be really fun to crash my computer, and me, being computer stupid didn't know how to fix it, so my tower got taken in and fix. Goody. 2)I had a small mishap involving cars (insert me crying here). Someone decided to make their left hand turn while I still had the green light, and sadly, I hit them, kind of totaling the front end of my poor car. 3) when my mom came to get me at the scene, I couldn't breath and my left shoulder was killing me, so my mom took me to the ER. Get this, the doctor was a total hottie, and he came in eyeing my coat, then asked me what happen. Well I told him and he asked me the exact place where I was and I guess he'd seen it and even came up to see if we were okay (I don't remember that thou.) Well mother nature is really mean, and it was that time of the month. He wanted to check and see if I was internally bleeding, and came running back in after the X-rays of my shoulder got taken and flat out asked me if I was still on my period.(this was so an indication to never leave the house again, and this all happen on my dad's 3 month anniversary of his death). 4) a week later I get a call from the ER saying I might have a fractured shoulder (you think they would have looked at the X-rays sooner?) so they sent me to a specialist. 5) I see my old wrist doctor (the guy the ER recommended was a partner with my doctor). and my old wrist injury had been going numb along with my all of my left arm. Well, what they thought was the facture was the rest of my growth plate but now I'm stuck going on Monday(on my day off of school *more crying*) for and MRI to see if I got lucky and tore my cartilage on my shoulder. Joy. Not to mention he stuck me in a sling and told me I couldn't run(track season is coming up so this killed me) or dance (I've been dancing for 11 years. Telling me I can't dance is like telling me I can't breath) until its known what I did. But today I cheated and took my arm out of the sling and va-la. 

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. 

Chapter 8

Lima, Peru

After Syaoran had gotten Sakura, they left for the air port and were now in Peru. 

This time the hotel was a little nicer, as if their boss thought they would be there for some time. The room had a kitchen with a fridge under the counter. There were four bar stools around the counter next to the fridge. Behind, what they called the kitchen, was a family room. There was a TV, VCR, and DVD player, two chairs, a couch and in front of the couch was a glass table and on either side of the couch was a table with a lamp on top. The couch could fold out into a bed as well. There was a big bathroom complete with a Jacuzzi, shower and two sinks. There were two bed rooms. In each of the bedrooms there was a table in the corner, dresser, a TV and two king size beds and in between the beds, a table with a telephone and lamp. When the girls saw there was a balcony, they nearly flipped out from excitement, since they always got stuck in bad hotels. The boys had to bring them back down to earth and remind them of their job. They had never stayed somewhere this nice before, but the guys acted as if they'd been in better places. The lobby had told them that this was place was high class. 

Suddenly, Sakura's phone went off. "Kinomoto," she answered. "Okay" ... "I understand"... "Bye". Everyone turned to Sakura once off the phone, each wanting to know what that was about. Each took a seat on the one of the bar stools, waiting for Sakura to explain the phone call. "Well...," she started. "That was the boss. He said the guy that tipped him off forgot to tell him that every year there is this annual ball. All the guest and rich people around here are invited to it. These rich people all have connections with the drugs down here. Well, this is a very classy ball. You know, suit jacket tie is out of the q. Guys, black tie and girls, very formal dresses," Sakura said with a toothy grin while the other three were hanging off the edge of their seats. "Victor Gaintz is always invited and always shows. This means we need to go shopping," Sakura said jumping up along with Tomoyo, while Syaoran and Eriol fell out of their seats and onto the floor. 

The ball was in two days. The four went to the rented car. Syaoran and Eriol wondered what their boss had rented for them. When they got to the air port there was a man holding a sign. They arrived in a limo and the driver told them that their car was in the hotel parking lot. They saw a convertible. They got in and drove toward the mall.

While driving, Syaoran and Eriol over heard just what Sakura and Tomoyo were talking about in the back seat. "Yeah. The boss said the FBI and CIA were buying everything for us." Sakura was saying. "Really? That's so cool! But this means something is up." Tomoyo was saying. Tomoyo knew the CIA head well enough to know that there were always a lot of budgets. Suddenly, a fact dawned on Tomoyo. Back up. "Are there going to be other agents coming?" Sakura was grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah. There getting what they need at home." Tomoyo studied Sakura. "Dark green." A confused look fell across Sakura's face. "What about dark green?" Tomoyo smiled. "You would look cute in dark green." Sakura's grin went bigger if it was even possible. "Tomoyo. Your dressing all of us." Sakura said, as Syaoran pulled into a parking space. As they began to walk towards the mall, Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other, gulped, and followed the girls, praying the would see the light of day again.

They first went to get dresses for Tomoyo and Sakura. Tomoyo said that a date couldn't be dressed without knowing the style and color of their dates dresses. Sakura thought that sounded a little bit true. 

While Tomoyo was throwing dresses at Sakura to hold and try on, Sakura, hands out, was looking around. She found the prefect dress for Tomoyo. It was a floral pattern with detailed beaded flower trim, boned bodice and a fishtail train. The bodice had a floral design in the silk. The skirt was a pink silk. The train was the same material as the bodice. Sakura, still hands out, walked away from Tomoyo to the dress. "And this," Tomoyo stopped to find Sakura wasn't there to take the dress. "Sakura?" Sakura turned to face Tomoyo holding the dress and some how still holding all the other dresses. "Tomoyo, this would be awesome on you." Tomoyo took the dress from Sakura and went in to try it on.

Sakura sat down by Eriol and Syaoran, who looked bored enough to die right there on the spot. Sakura smiled a little as Syaoran cracked open his eyes. "Well, I have a feeling Tomoyo's got her dress. Now there's just me." Eriol bolted up. "You mean we may already have one down and three to go?" Maybe this wasn't going to take forever like the boys had thought. Sakura nodded, still smiling. 'She's got a beautiful smile' Syaoran found himself thinking. Tomoyo came out. "Sakura, you rock," she said smiling. 

Sakura got up with the many dresses Tomoyo thought would look good on her and into the fitting rooms. "Could you hold this please?" Tomoyo asked Eriol. Eriol nodded and put his head back up against the wall and closed his eyes, along with Syaoran. 

Few minuets later, Tomoyo came out of the fitting rooms, looking very upset and carrying all the dresses Sakura had tried on and been holding. "There just not her style," Tomoyo said, putting the dresses on the rack and falling onto the chair next to Syaoran. Tomoyo sighed and looked to the side. There it was. The prefect dress. There was almost a light around as Tomoyo saw it. Tomoyo got up, rushed to the dress and quickly back to the fitting rooms. "Sakura?" She said, knocking on Sakura's door. "I think I've found it." Sakura opened the door and looked at the dress Tomoyo was holding. It reminded her of something out of a fairy tale. It was strapless. The gown was made out of peau de soie satin. There was light blue gracefully sweeping over layers of a white tulle. In the back, there was a bustle, with a flower detailing. Sakura took the dress and tried it on. 

Soon afterwards, Tomoyo and Sakura came out of the fitting rooms and paid for their dresses and marched Eriol and Syaoran to look for suits. Finally, after annoying the clerk, Tomoyo saw the prefect suits for them, which were probably the last ones left in the store to try on. Each suit had black pants, and a white shirt. The vest and tie that went with Eriol's suit were black and the vest and tie that went with Syaoran's suit were a deep blue, making it look almost black. Then, a black jacket topped off the suits for each. 

After paying, Syaoran and Eriol began to head for the door. "Where are you guys going?" Tomoyo asked. "Um..." was all they could say. So they weren't done. How were they supposed to know that. Tomoyo went into a Clair's with Sakura. Cheap jewelry, true, but they had some good cheap stuff in there. They found a flower earring, necklace, and bracelet set for Tomoyo, which was made of the fake diamonds. They then found a drop earring and necklace set for Sakura, which was made with fake light blue stones on a sliver chain. They then found some rose hairpins for Tomoyo and left. Tomoyo would be doing Sakura's hair up. 

By now, Eriol and Syaoran figured on death in the mall, while being taken to look for handbags and shoes. A pink mini satchel with embroidery was picked for Tomoyo and a mini Trapeze bag in white for Sakura. To the shoe department. Eriol and Syaoran plopped down in the chairs while waiting for the girls. "We're gonna die in here aren't we?" Eriol asked Syaoran. Syaoran shrugged. "My sisters never took this long in a mall before," Syaoran answered. "Tomoyo. I think we should hurry up," Sakura said, glancing at Syaoran and Eriol. "They think they're never going to get out of here Tomoyo." Sakura chuckled a little bit. They each got strappy Britany platforms and walked over to their dying comrades. "Ok. We can go now," Tomoyo said, smiling and proud of herself. She completely believed they could pull off their parts perfectly now. 

As they walked out of the mall the sun was setting. Seven hours in a mall. As Syaoran and Eriol walked towards the car, the realized they were out of that mall. Out of that place of hell and were no longer dolls to be dressed up. They saw the car. Eriol and Syaoran dropped every bag they were carrying, which included Sakura and Tomoyo's things, and ran to the car and began to kiss it. They were free.

***

Va la. 


End file.
